Crazy Al Bhed
by Gining
Summary: Rikku's not crazy, she's just an Al Bhed. But wait, they only exist in fairy tales. How do you prove that you exist? Hiatus because writer's block sucks!
1. How many lights?

Yeah, I know, I'm supposed to finishing my other story. Truth is..I got bored with it. Then I ran out of ideas for the moment. Don't worry, the next chapter of Heavenly War (or whatever I titled it) has been started, but if you have any ideas for me, let me know.

But on top of that, I got back into my original story again. If I keep going at the pace I was, I think I can be done by the new year. But as I was working I got hit with another idea. Think about it. In a world where Al Bhed are thought to be only fairy tales, Rikku must fight and prove she is not crazy. Neat, huh? Anyway, may or not have any pairing. I'm working on a believable idea with that. I know, me, the aurikku writer is not making an aurikku. Whatever will I do with myself?

Disclaimer: Gin owns no rights to the characters used within. But I own the game!

--

A young woman curled on the floor of the room she was in. No, it wasn't a room. No one in their right mind would call it that, would they? It was more of a cell, stone walls lined each side, and a window sat high up on the east wall. Across from the wall with the window was a steel door. The top third of it was bars so that those outside could look in and see who the patient was inside.

She herself was too short to look out, but could see them when they looked in. The woman dropped her head as she heard keys being pushed inside the lock. She had learned not to look these men in the face when they transported her. No one liked being stared at by a crazy person, they had told her. But she knew she wasn't crazy. She was Rikku; and she was Al Bhed.

"Come along, miss. We don't want anything more then to run some tests. The doctor wants to know more about you." Strong male arms reached under her and pulled her to her feet.

Rikku grudgingly obeyed and stood on her own. She held her hands out in front of her and waited until they applied the cuffs before being led out. She kept her eyes on the floor as she walked along more stone corridors. It was all the same any more. Most likely she could walk these halls with her eyes closed and still not run into anything. She was the 'good' doctors most prized patient, so he spent a lot of time with her.

"Doctor? We have brought the girl. She is ready for questioning."

A man stepped out of the office and smiled down when he saw Rikku. Her blond hair was loose and fell into her face, but it did nothing to hide the hidden beauty she held. "Good, good. Bring her in." He grinned as he watched her take a seat in front of his desk. Excusing the guards who brought her in, he softly closed the door and sat on the the other side of the desk.

While it seemed like he was ignoring her at first, in fact he was watching everything she did. Her eyes moved around the room taking in every possible thing they could. He changed his office often making sure she knew. But there was one thing that did not change. It was the row of lights above his head that shown down on her where she sat.

"So, Rikku. Tell me. How many lights are above me?" He finally asked after several minutes.

Rikku lifted her face and squinted against the light but managed to count them. "Four." She answered flatly.

"Wrong. There are five lights. Now then, allow us to move on. Who am I?"

"You are Doctor Yu Yevon."

"Good, and you are?"

"Rikku. I am Al Bhed."

Doctor Yevon frowned. Three years and still she persisted. "Wrong. You are simply Rikku. Al Bhed do not and have never existed."

"But I.." She tried to protest, but he cut her off.

"How many lights above me?"

"Four." Yevon scratched something on the paper in front of him. This was an ongoing battle they had everyday.

He set his writing tool down and folded his hands in front of him. "How long have we done this now? Three years? It seems as you do not want to get better. Your cousin comes by once a month to check on your progress, but I am not sure I can give her a positive report any longer. I believe it is time we bring someone new in. Perhaps you simply need a fresh face."

Rikku sat in her chair wondering what he was talking about. She had never knew her cousin came by, no one ever told her when she had guests. She had thought she had been forgotten about.

"I think I will allow you to see her now though. The Lady Yuna is going to be stopping in with an hour. I will have you taken back to your room until she arrives." He raised his left hand and snapped his fingers. The door opened right away and the men who brought her in were back to take her away again.

Each man grabbed one arm and pulled her from the chair. But Rikku had a plan to escape this time. She waited until they were almost out of the room before going limp. At the sudden change of body weight, the men were not prepared. Her arms began to slip from their grasp until they lost her completely. She took advantage of the moment and shot to her feet and down the hall. After walking them everyday for so long, she knew just where to go.

Behind her she could hear the doctor yelling for her capture. Well she wasn't going to make that easy for them. She took off faster then before and turned a corner before they could see. Rikku glanced behind her to make sure they were not closing in, but she ended up bumping into a soft surface before meeting the ground.

"Oof, hey you!" She shouted as she looked up to see who had blocked her escape. "What's the big idea?"

The man reached down and grabbed her by the back of her shirt with one hand. He lifted the arm so that her face was even with his. Rikku noticed a scar that ran down the right side of his face was only partially hidden by the shades he wore. She dropped her gaze and noticed he was dressed in a black suit and red tie.

Footsteps came from around the corner and she could hear Doctor Yevon speak up. "Ah, Doctor Auron. A little early, but given the circumstances, right on time. Thank you for catching her. I want you to meet your charge. This is Rikku."

Rikku's eyes opened wide in shock. This was the man who was going to take over for the doctor? She whimpered once in fear before a stabbing pain shot up her arm. She struggled to stay awake, but the tranquilizer had already begun its work. Her head rolled to the side before she blacked out completely.

--

When she woke up again, it was to find herself sitting on a couch with her cousin sitting next to her and holding her hand. Yuna's beau was sitting on another couch next to them watching. Rikku had only met him twice, but he seemed like a nice person.

"Rikku, about time you woke up. I was starting to worry. They said they gave you something to help you sleep, but I didn't think they worked this well."

"Yunie?" Rikku asked still groggy. She realized her hands were not bound behind her and used one to rub the sleep from her eyes.

"Yes, it's me. Tidus is here too. Doctor Yevon explained you were going to get a new case worker. He said I should talk to you and make sure that you cooperate. Rikku, tell me you do as they ask?" Yuna held tighter to her hand in a silent plea for Rikku to answer correctly.

Rikku sat up and looked around the room. She had never been here before and was amazed at how different it was to her cell. As she looked, her gaze stopped on the man in the dark suit. He was sitting at a table nearby with a briefcase open in front of him. A tablet was on the table and he was writing in it. He stared back at her for a moment before writing some more.

"Yeah," Tidus spoke up for the first time. "They said you tried to run away. I can't imagine why. This place is great!" He leaned back farther into the couch and let out a quiet sigh of contentment.

Yuna glared at him before facing Rikku again. "You have to get better Rikku. I've been waiting to get married so that you can be there. But I can't wait forever."

"But, Yunie. There is nothing wrong with me." Rikku whispered so that the man at the table would not hear. Already she did not like him and she didn't even know him!

"You may think so, but the doctors say different. They are the best at what they do. I think they would know when you are well."

Tidus pulled himself away from his comfy position to reach out for Rikku's free hand. "Look, we love you. It's just we want what is best for you, okay?" He offered gently. "And if they say you are still sick, then we have to believe them. You understand, right?"

Rikku wanted to scream, shout, anything to make them see there was nothing wrong with her. But that may not have been the best course of action. They already thought she was crazy, no point in giving them evidence.

"I understand." She answered sadly. "I'll get better, I promise."

They both sighed in relief before letting go. The man in black had stood from his seat and made his way over. He never said a word, but his mere presence spoke volumes.

"Looks like our time is up. Get better kiddo. We'll come back soon, okay." Tidus told her as he hugged her and left the room. Yuna hugged her as well and was right behind him. Once they were gone, Rikku looked up at the man that was now behind her.

"Back to my room?" She asked. He nodded his head in agreement.

--

It was nighttime now and Rikku lay on her bed staring out the window. She brought her hands up behind her head and stared. The stars looked so bright and free. She wished she could be like them. The sky was so huge and endless, total freedom. But for some reason she was stuck here and she didn't know why. Doctor Yevon said it was something she said.

She closed her eyes to remember. She had been visiting her friends on the tropical island of Besaid. They were having a fun time playing in the sea and sand. Then that night, they sat around the bonfire talking. Rikku fell backwards and stared up at the stars above. She never noticed how everyone had gone silent when she began to point out all the Al Bhed constellations. She had assumed they were listening to her. She found out that wasn't the case when she sat up to look at them.

All of them were staring at her as if what she said couldn't be true. Lulu was the first to compose herself and speak up.

"Rikku, there are no such thing as Al Bhed. Are you sure you aren't making up stories?"

That sentence had stung, but she hid it well. Rikku did wince though as she looked around and saw everyone nod in agreement. She wanted to run and hide, she was so ashamed. But she couldn't hide who she was. Nothing else was said that night, and she thought maybe they had forgotten, but two days later, a hovercraft was pulled up in front of her cousin's place. She had been staying with her during her visit, and never thought anything of the strange vehicle. So when she opened the door and then was roughly dragged outside and to the craft, she was scared.

Rikku fought to get free, but they sedated her before she had the chance. The next time she opened her eyes, it was to see Doctor Yevon standing over her and smiling that goofy smile of his. He seemed a little too happy she was there.

Her eyes snapped open. That was not a pleasant memory at all. While she told herself that's all it was, it still didn't help her out of this place. A single tear rolled down her cheek.

She sat up in bed and took another glance to the window. It was high on the wall, but not so far she could not reach it. With some effort, she managed to stand on the bed and reach the ledge. From there, she pulled herself up and sat down. It was a tight fit, but her body was still small and slim enough that she did not worry about falling. Rikku grasped hold of one of the rails and brought her face closer to look out.

"I just want to go home again." She whispered into the darkness as more tears ran down her cheeks.

--

The door creaked early in the morning, but Rikku was so tired she never noticed. Even though she was still in the sill where the sun shone brightest, her body was tired from crying.

"Umm, sir. We have a problem. I don't see the girl anywhere."

The man who had been spoken to stepped deeper into the room. He looked around once before speaking. "If you had looked closer, you would have seen she did not escape. Notice the shadow on the floor? Now look up."

The men who had been dumbfounded before looked to where he said. There they found Rikku curled up trying to conserve warmth.

"How are we supposed to get her down from there?" One of them complained.

"You don't. Leave her. I will stay here today. Leave the door unlocked for now."

The two guards shrugged before doing as he asked. Knowing Rikku might be sleeping for a while, Auron took a seat on her bed. He pulled out a notebook and began writing some more notes. He was starting to become bored himself and struggled to stay awake while sitting on the bed. Just as he was about to give up for the day, he heard her begin to awaken.

Rikku stretched one arm out. She seemed to know that too much and she would fall. Her other hand grasped tightly to the bar next to her body. She turned her body and allowed her feet to dangle down the wall in front of her. It was at this point her eyes met with the man in her room.

"You again?" She snapped. I'm starting to get the feeling you are nothing more then bad luck. I try and leave, you stop me. My cousin visits, you are there. I wake up, here you are. Are you ever going to leave me alone?"

Auron stared at her before standing. "My apologies. I was unaware I brought any type of luck with me." His voice was rough, yet oddly smooth in an older sort of way.

Though Rikku still did not trust him. Doctor Yevon called him a doctor as well, and he must have known Yevon well for him to call this man in. She pulled her legs back up under her. The stone of the wall scrapped the sensitive skin of her shins, but she ignored the feeling for now. She wanted to remain as far away from the man as possible.

Today he was wearing another black suit, but this time he had on a yellow tie instead of red. Rikku was surprised, she never expected a quiet guy like him to wear such a bright color. She gazed at him in surprise at his next facial expression. It almost looked to be one of fear.

"You should come down from there." He told her simply.

"No, I refuse and you can't make me." She snapped back.

"You're right. I can't. You are younger and faster then I. If I tried to reach up for you, I suppose you would only kick me away. But unless you want your legs to become infected, I advise you to come down."

Rikku shifted herself to see what he was talking about. She gasped as she saw she had done more damage then simply scraping her legs. Blood had begun to make its way over the edge and was starting to run down the wall. Without thinking, she rubbed her hand over it trying to clean out the wound. In contrast, it only served to make it worse.

"Help me?" She begged softly as the crimson liquid was now all over her hand.

Auron moved closer to her and reached up. Using his height he easily pulled her down. But he did not set her on the floor like she was expecting. Instead, he held her close to himself and carried her from the room making sure to grab his briefcase on his way out.

"That was a very foolish thing to do."

"Yeah, well I don't remember asking you for your thoughts." He said nothing in response and carried her to the infirmary. They quickly cleaned and bandaged her up before sending her back out. Auron remained by her side the whole time. When he first met her, she was escaping, he was not about to give her another chance.

He gave her a chance to walk on her own, but since her legs had gone through so much trauma, she was rather unsteady. Without a second thought, he swooped down and picked her up in one arm.

"I can walk on my own, you know." Rikku protested.

"I'm sure you can. You can also fall on your face on your own as well." He responded.

Rikku crossed her arms and pouted from her perch. She wasn't sure where Doctor Auron was going, but she didn't have much of a say in the matter.

Another person rounded the corner just as Auron did, and he had to force himself to remain upright. It was Doctor Yevon.

"Ah, Auron. I was just thinking about you. So glad we could run into one another. Almost literally might I add." He glanced to the person in Auron's arm and grinned. "Were you coming to see me? That is good. I wanted to talk to Rikku myself." He reached out as if to take Rikku, but Auron pulled back.

"She is under my care now. If you desire her attendance, then I must be there as well. I will need to watch her for my report."

"Fair enough I suppose. Very well, if you will come with me." Doctor Yevon led them down several halls before coming to his office door. He opened it and paused before giving Auron room to enter. "Sit her in that chair in front of my desk if you will." He closed the door behind them and then sat behind his desk. "First off, Rikku. How many lights are above me?"

Rikku looked up like she always did. Nothing had changed since the day before. "Four lights."

"No, there are five. Next question. Who am I?"

"You are doctor Yevon."

"Very good. Now, last one. Who is that man?"

"I am Rikku. I...huh?" She stopped in the middle of her answer. For three years Doctor Yevon had always asked the same questions. She didn't know how to respond now. It was as if the routine had been broken.

"As I thought. Tell me, Rikku. Why are you here?" He leaned back in his seat and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Rikku sat without saying a word. Her mind was still processing the change of questions. "I am here because my friends think I am sick?" She finally answered after some time.

"Do you think you are sick?" He leaned in closer and waited to valuate her reaction.

"No, I am not. I am Rikku, and I am Al Bhed." She spoke with such finality that Auron stiffened from his place against the wall. He had been taught all his life that there were no such thing as Al Bhed. It was merely a child's story tale. It was a shock to hear of someone calling themselves an Al Bhed so willingly.

"You are wrong. Al Bhed do not exist. Tell me again, who are you?"

Rikku hung her head. She wanted out of this place, but to do that she would have to play by their games. "I am Rikku." She answered softly.

"Much better. And how many lights are above me?"

"There are still four."

"Hmm, you may go now. We are done for today." He leaned back in his chair before picking up a folder and looking through it.

Rikku tried to stand on her own, but stumbled in the attempt. She would have fallen to the floor had Auron not caught her in time. "Doctor, when was the last time she ate?" He questioned.

Yevon glanced over the top of the folder before dropping his gaze back to it. "That's not my concern. Feed her if you feel inclined. She's your patient now. I just ask that you bring her to me daily for our little chat."

While Auron considered the man a close acquaintance, the way he just brushed Rikku's needs aside was too far. "I will do that then. Come, Rikku. We leave." He stepped over and carefully picked her up in his arm once again. He said nothing more until he set her down at a table in the cafeteria.

Rikku stayed there and waited until he came back with a tray of food for her. She stared at all the food with such wonder. This was far from what she was used to. After taking her first bite, she had to ask. "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Auron looked up from the papers he was studying. "Eat." He said without pausing.

"I am, but I wanna know. You only met me yesterday. Why are you being so nice?" She took another bite to show she meant no harm and that she did plan on eating.

"You would rather I be mean?" He asked back his voice going harsh for only a moment.

"I didn't mean it like that. It's just that no one has ever been that nice since I came here." She dropped her fork and set her hands in her lap. "I'm not used to it." She confessed quietly.

"Eat." He told her again. She looked up to see him writing away again.

"Is all that about me?" She tried to peer over the top to see what he wrote, but he pulled it back out of her vision.

"Perhaps." He used his pencil to point at her tray. "Eat."

Rikku pouted. "Alright, already." Auron smirked as she slowly took another bite until her food was gone.

He took the tray from in front of her letting her stay by herself once more. It's not as if he was worried, she wasn't about to go anywhere. He made sure of that. As soon as he returned, Rikku let out a huge yawn.

"Odd, why am I so tired all of a sudden?" She yawned again as she tried to keep her eyes open.

"I put dream powder in your food." Auron answered. "I need you asleep for your next series of tests."

"You did what?" She hissed before almost falling back from the bench. Auron easily caught her before she hit the floor and held her in his one arm. "Bastard." She said quietly before she was gone.

Auron chuckled softly as he carried her in one arm and his briefcase in the other. When he arrived in the room he was looking for, he set her down on the bed provided. After making sure she was not going to fall, he turned and opened the briefcase and pulled several folders out. Those he spread out on a table before turning back to Rikku.

Electrodes were hooked up around her head and shoulders. He had to find out of there was something deeper inside her that made her convinced she was Al Bhed. Perhaps it was dreams telling her, and she had confused the dream world with reality. This test would help clear that up.

The testing took over two hours, and his back was sore by the time he finished. Yet he was no closer to understanding then when he had first began. He cursed to himself as he looked up and saw Rikku still sleeping. She would be waking up soon. He should return her back to her room.

--

Rikku blinked several times as she woke up. The sun was still bright so she knew it could not have been too late in the day. She sat up wondering where she was before recognizing her cell.

"That jerk!" She hissed more to herself then anything. "He drugs me then brings me here? Even stupid Doctor Yevon with his stupid questions, and stupid mind games are better then this." She stood from the bed and paced the small room. What was she going to do now? Sitting here was boring as anything, but it didn't look as if she had a choice. With a sigh, she flopped back on the bed. "Just wait until I get out of here. I plan on burning this place down so no one else has to suffer."

The door creaked and she knew someone was attempting to enter. She rolled over so that she faced the wall and away from her guest.

"Rikku?" Auron's deep voice entered the room before he did. Rikku continued to ignore him and heard him sigh as he entered and sat by her feet. "I must apologize. I have just come from a meeting with Doctor Yevon about you. You are a mystery we cannot understand yet."

Rikku moved her head to glance at him before staring at the wall again.

"You are angry? Very well, if that is how you feel, I will not stop you. But right now, I think it would be beneficial for you to come out and we can talk."

"You mean I talk while you write stuff about me." Rikku corrected him smartly

Auron sighed again. She had been right in a way. He did plan on writing about her, but now he could see that perhaps she had a point. This girl was nothing like any of the other patients he had worked with over the years. There was a spark in her that the others did not have. She appeared to be lost and depressed, but he supposed it was due more to a loss in freedom then actual insanity.

"Very well. I will do no writing while we talk. I want to know more about you, Rikku."

For the first time since he entered, Rikku rolled over and faced him completely. Her face shown with hope. "You mean that?"

"Yes I do. We can even go outside if you wish it."

A smile broke out on her face, and Auron had to admit it suit her better then the frown he saw her with before. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" She jumped from the bed and waited for him to open the door. She hopped on her toes excited.

With only a raised brow, Auron stood and opened the door. "It was open." He noted to her only to watch her pout but follow him anyway. They said nothing while in the halls, and Auron led her out the side doors used only for patients.

The yard was surrounded by stone wall, barbed wire at the top to prevent patients from running away or others to enter from anywhere but the front doors. Rushing water could be heard from one side of the walls making it a useless escape route. Trees were spread out around the yard making scattered shaded places. Benches and tables were spread out, some under trees, others under the sun.

Auron led them over nearest the wall that the water ran by. It was also farthest from the building. Rikku seemed right at home under the sun and she paused a moment to close her eyes and tilt her head back to feel the warmth on her skin. A gentle breeze blew by playing with the strands of her blond hair before going on its way.

Auron rubbed his chin wishing he had his notebook for note taking, but he had promised this would not be recorded like that. He reached into his pocket and fumbled with the recorder there for a moment. If he could not write, then he had a backup plan. He pressed record knowing where it was by memory.

"Rikku, when you are ready, we can begin."

Having enjoyed the sun so much, Rikku had forgotten he was even there. She gasped before rushing over to his side. She giggled as her face went red. "Sorry about that. It's just been so long." She explained.

Putting that information aside for later use, Auron waved a hand indicating he wanted her to sit. Rikku did so before picking up a leaf and playing with it.

"Rikku, how about we begin with something easy? Can you tell me your full name? Even Doctor Yevon could not tell me."

Rikku looked worried. She bit her lip before asking. "You promise not to say anything? It's supposed to be a secret."

Auron nodded once in reply and attempted to cover the recorder in his pocket with his hand. She was trusting him more then he expected, it was only right that he preserve that trust.

Rikku bit her lip again not sure if she really want to say, but soon opened her mouth to speak. "I am Rikku Mizushima. I come from a long line of Al Bhed who remain in hiding. My father told me we have to stay hiding because the world hates us."

"So if you have to stay hidden, then why did you visit so often on the island of Besaid?"

"I wanted to explore the world like my aunt did. She used to tell me stories of what the world was like every time she came to visit. It sounded so wonderful, I just had to see it for myself."

Auron hummed before asking his next question. "And was leaving home worth the risk?"

Rikku smiled again as she gripped the leaf in her hand tight. "You bet it was! If I never left, I would have never met Yunie and Tidus. They are getting married soon you know." She laughed again before falling back on the grass. Her smile fell as if another thought occurred to her. "I wonder what pops is thinking now. I haven't seen him in almost three years, you know. He probably thinks I died like my aunt did."

He gave her a moment to reflect before clearing his throat and asking another question. "Why have you told people about being Al Bhed? Surely you must have known of the consequence?"

Rikku stared at him for a few seconds. "I did, but I guess I forgot. I know what I am, my father told me ever since I was little. But I forgot in the one moment. Then I was taken away days later to come here. I've been here ever since." She dropped the leaf and clasped her hands over her stomach. A single tear ran down her cheek. She brushed it away angrily ashamed to have it be seen.

Silently, Auron turned off the recorder. He had heard enough. This girl did not deserve to be here. Sure she believed herself to be of a race of people found only in fairy tales, but something deep down told him that maybe there was more to her then he thought.


	2. Seymour enters

A/n: So I had a couple people mention how this sounded like 1984. Can't say I would know. I never got past the first three pages. I put it down out of sheer boredom with it. But I am glad it is coming out as well as it is. I was inspired to write my own little mental story after reading another one. Though I dare say mine hardly compares to the other one. Anyway, don't own the characters or the story. But I will leave you with a tidbit of advise. Don't write after drinking... (That little note had to be hardest I ever did. Couldn't type to save my life.)

--

The days passed along quickly and Rikku found herself enjoying the company of the new doctor more and more. She felt as if he was starting to take her more serious each day. The fact he trusted her more meant a lot to her. He never put shackles or cuffs on her when they left her room like Doctor Yevon always did. Instead he allowed her to walk on her own just as he did.

In order not to betray his trust, she made sure to do everything he had asked. However, as much as she began to enjoy him, she had a plan. It would take some time before she put it into effect, but if she could wait three years, surely she could wait a few months. Her conscience plagued her the entire time, but if she was to get out, it had to be done.

Three weeks later, Doctor Auron came to her cell and knocked just like he had been doing lately. "Rikku, are you ready?"

"I will be in a moment!" She shouted back to him. Gathering herself together, she stepped up to the door. "Okay, ready!" She tried to act cheerful, but it was becoming harder and harder.

The door opened, and Doctor Auron stood on the other side wearing a gray suit and red tie. This was the first time she had seen him in anything other then black.

"Gray today? You feeling alright?" She teased him.

"I ran out of black." He answered with a shrug. He placed one hand behind her back and guided her down the hall. "You have a guest today."

Rikku's face brightened as she thought of all the people it could be. But she suspected it was Tidus or Yuna. She skipped down the hall in front of him and into the visitor's room. She stopped short as soon as she saw who it was. It wasn't Yunie or Tidus at all.

"Doctor Seymour." Auron greeted, but it was laced with hidden venom. "When Yu told me to bring Rikku here, I never suspected you would be the one requesting her presence."

"Auron, you should know by now. I love to delve deep into the mind of those deemed most insane. Rikku's case was brought before me, and I simply could not stand the thought of never having the chance to speak with a true Al Bhed. Plus I thought it would be good for you to detach yourself from her. I will take over her case so you can have more time to relax. You overwork yourself way too easily."

Rikku hid behind Auron's body. This Seymour person bothered her. He did not seem to care about her at all. More likely about her being crazy then anything. Auron could tell she was frightened and refused to move as Seymour came closer.

"Come on out, Rikku." Seymour spoke softly. "I will not hurt you. I would only like to talk with you. You can talk, correct?" He leaned over until he was face to face with her.

Rikku knew she must have appeared childish, but she felt safer behind Doctor Auron. Instead of answering Seymour's question verbally, she simply shook her head.

Seymour stood up again and addressed Auron. "When I called Yu, he said she was a most interesting case. I never thought the stories were true."

"I would rather we not talk about it." Auron answered with a sneer. "That information is as classified as Rikku's files. How have you come across them?"

"I have connections that you do not." Seymour taunted. "But since you refuse to share, I will simply be on my way then." He bowed low before speaking to Rikku once more. "And miss Rikku, should you see Cid again, give him my regards."

Rikku sucked in a breath and did not let it out until he was gone from the room. She was frozen to her spot. Her hand was gripped tightly to the back of Auron's suit. He frowned before trying to pry himself free.

"Rikku, what was he talking about when he mentioned Cid?"

Her eyes were wide when they snapped to meet his. Her lips were still slightly parted as if she wanted to speak, but could not. Then as if nothing happened, she composed herself and smiled. "I have no idea! I've never heard that name before in my life!" She chirped.

"Rikku." He warned her, but dropped the subject. He stared down at her before leaving the room. He waited for her to join him in the hall. "Come with me." He ordered as he lay one hand on her shoulder a little harder then necessary.

Rikku squeaked and flinched but had no choice but to go with him. He left no room for escape. She found him going down a hall she had never known about. Rikku took in every detail of the layout, perhaps now was her chance to leave.

A set of glass doors met them at the end of the corridor and Auron was quick to exit through them.

"Where are we going?" Rikku asked. He had closed himself off from everything and it scared her. She noticed her did not have his briefcase with him, and wondered what he had planned. The answer was given seconds later when he stopped beside a dome covered hovercraft.

"We are taking a day trip. Step inside." The door opened on its own, and Rikku was amazed to see plush burgundy seats inside. This was not a cheap vehicle at all. Careful not to ruin anything, she stepped in. Auron closed the door behind her before coming around and sliding into the driver's side.

"I want you to see what is outside in the world. In order for you to get better, you must see what you are missing." He explained after they were moving.

Rikku scratched her cheek. "But I already know what is out there." She said. "I still have my memory."

"So you say. But what if those memories are nothing more then dreams? How do you know what is reality and what is not?" It was a mind game he was using to test her with now. Much like Doctor Yevon used with her, but this was not meant to be insulting. He wanted her to learn to think on her own.

"I know what is real." She said softly. "My memories are not made up. They are right here where they have always been." She crossed her hands over her chest.

"And how can you know they are real. This world is full of many things. Some people will hear a story and assume it is talking to them, and them create an intricate lie about themselves to make the lie real."

Rikku gasped. How could he say those things? All this time and now he begins to bring up suggestions that hurt her deep down. "But.." She whimpered once unable to say the words she really wanted to.

"Relax, Rikku. It was a test. I have been working with you for almost a month now, and have learned more about you then Yevon has in the three years you have been with him. Something about you gets to me."

Rikku dropped her hands and looked up at his face. It seemed softer then ever before, but she knew appearances could be deceiving. "What is it?" She asked him almost too soft to be heard. She assumed he must not have when he did not answer her. He stared straight ahead until they arrived at the destination he was aiming for.

He stopped the vehicle and stepped out. "Wait here." He told her and locked the doors.

Rikku sulked as he left her alone. She crossed her arms over her chest before entertaining herself by playing with his radio knowing it would have no effect until he came back with the keys. When she became bored with that, she leaned back into the seat and closed her eyes.

A knock on her window made her jump though. She opened her eyes expecting to see Auron there. Perhaps he might have needed help. Instead she saw the blue haired man of before. Moving away from the door, she cringed knowing he had recognized her.

"My, my, what do we have here?" He spoke loud enough for her to be able to hear through the gap in the window. "Fancy seeing you outside this building. Where is your doctor? Did he leave you alone? You know I would have never done that to you." Seymour cooed at her knowing she feared him.

"Doctor Seymour, I would like to know what is the reason you are standing outside my vehicle and scaring my patient."

Seymour smirked at Rikku before standing and facing Auron. "My dear man. I have not a clue to what you mean. I am simply asking her where you might have gone. It is not healthy to leave a mental patient by themselves. Have you been out of school so long that you have forgotten?"

"I have not left her, Seymour. The girl was perfectly safe by herself. She is nearing recovery and this is merely one of the tests." He stated with authority enough to signify this conversation was over.

"Nearing recovery?" Seymour repeated as if he did not believe him. "I disagree with your assessment."

"But she is my patient to decide that fact, not yours. Now, if you don't mind, I have places I must be." Auron slipped into the vehicle and started the engine before taking off so fast Seymour never had a chance to retort.

Rikku waited until it seemed he had calmed down before asking the question on her mind after the little argument. "Did you mean what you said? Do you really think I'm almost recovered?"

"I don't know. I just don't know." he sighed before settling into the seat. "Perhaps you are the sane one and I should be the one locked away."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked as she tilted her head to the side.

Auron glanced over at her before taking his hand and ruffling her hair. "Don't worry about it."

--

"Doctor, may I ask why you followed them in the first place?"

"I have my suspicions, but I do not feel Doctor Auron is qualified to take care of his patient any longer. She is far from recovery and he has already left her alone."

Yevon stood from his seat and slammed his fist down on the desk. "He did what?" He shouted. "I'll have his job for that!"

"I would expect no less from you, sir. If there is anything I can do to help you, you will let me know. Right, sir?"

"Of course, Seymour. But, let us not say anything right away. I would like to see if he continues this behavior."

Seymour bowed before leaving the room. That didn't go exactly the way he wanted, but the seed of doubt had been planted. Doctor Yevon was sure to doubt Auron's capabilities now.

--

Auron pulled back into the parking area of the institute, while Rikku looked on with horror. She had secretly hoped that maybe he was trying to help her escape. Seeing her home of the past three years shattered that dream.

But now she knew what she had to do. Once they began the walk back inside, she would put her plan into action. Today was going to be the day she escaped. As soon as the door opened, she carefully stepped out and looked around. It was only the two of them here now. Tears spilled down her face since she knew that this would only hurt the doctor. She had truly began to care about him in the past few weeks. He treated her more like a person then a patient.

"Rikku, what is it?" Auron had seen her tears and could only speculate what the problem was. He had seen her look around but that did not give concrete evidence to what she was thinking.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "If you were me, you would understand." She tried and failed to give him one last smile before taking off running.

He knew he would never catch her if he tried to chase her. Rikku was younger and quicker. Instead he pulled a packet out from inside his suit pocket. Carefully he took aim, and threw it so it hit Rikku in the middle of her back. The packet broke open and the fine dust inside spread over her quickly. She fell to the ground in the middle of her sprint.

He headed over to her slowly and with purpose. Too fast and the chemical would be blown over him by the wind. By the time he reached her, Rikku had rolled over to her back and was busy trying to suck air into her lungs.

"You jerk! What was that stuff?"

Instead of answering, he reached into his pocket again and pulled out another packet.

"Oh no you don't! I'm not having anymore of that stuff on me!"

With a shrug he put it back inside his pocket. He squatted down so he was even with her. "Why did you run? It only served to set back your progress. Now we will have to begin again."

Rikku could hear the disappointment filling his voice. It was so much that she couldn't even look at him. Auron stood and waited until she got to her feet. She kept her head down as he led her inside and back to her cell. Once she was sure he was gone, Rikku began to weep. She had ruined his trust, and any other chances she may have had with him. Soon enough, she cried herself to sleep even though it was still early evening.

--

Doctor Auron sat behind his desk staring at folders and papers. He was trying to figure out and piece together all the parts of Rikku's case. To say it was an overwhelming task would be an understatement. There was just so much. Doctor Yevon had even gave him the files from before he took over her case.

The more he studied, the more something began to stand out to him. After three years and no results, maybe...just maybe, Rikku was right. He shook his head violently. That couldn't be right. After all the years he spent in this field, never had he a case like this. In addition to that, he just might be starting to believe her.

"I need a drink." He spoke to the room. Gathering his suit jacket from the back of his chair he stood to leave. Just as he touched the knob on the door, there was a knocking on the other side. He debated quickly if he should even answer it, finally deciding that he better. It was not a surprise when a blue haired man stood on the other side.

"Doctor Seymour. I trust you have a decent reason for your visit?"

"Actually I do. It has come to my, ahem, our attention that you just may be unfit to be Miss Rikku's doctor any longer. Yevon has asked me to take over in your place. So I have come to collect the necessary papers and folders I will need. I look forward to the study of one who truly believes they are of Al Bhed origin."

"I do not think so." Auron replied leaving no room for argument. "I will speak to Yu myself in this matter. If you will excuse me." He pushed his way through leaving Seymour shocked and stunned in the doorway.

He stormed down the halls making it known he was not happy at all. By the time he reached the other man's office, he was too angry to even bother to knock. The door was thrown violently on its hinges before hitting the wall.

"Doctor Auron, what is the meaning of this?" Yu asked as he glanced up from the paper he had been filling out.

"I have recently been informed of a change in patient care that was not approved by me."

Doctor Yevon stared at him before realization crossed his face. "You are referring to Rikku, are you not?"

"I am. I should be the first person informed of the change. And it should have come from you directly. Not by another."

"If you are referring to Seymour, he is more then willing to do what you might not be capable of."

"Did you yourself also not pass her off to me?" Auron crossed his arms as he challenged the older doctor.

Carefully setting down the tool in his hand, Yu thought over his response before speaking. "As true as that statement may be, it has been pointed out that you may not be able to continue as you have."

"I assume by Doctor Seymour?" Auron interrupted.

"I..yes." Yu answered with a sigh. "Apparently he has been watching you."

"I had guessed as much. When a man shows up suddenly ten miles from where he is supposed to be, it draws certain attentions. While some of my methods are not standard, I assure you they do work."

"Alright, Auron. I understand. Forgive me for doubting you."

Knowing he had won this time, Auron nodded once and left. He still wanted that drink.

--

Rikku was woken up just as the sun was rising. She moaned once as a putrid smell hit her nose. It almost smelled of sake. Rikku rolled over to get away from the smell and pulled the covers over her head.

"Rikku, wake up. We have a long day ahead of us." A hand found the edge and pulled the blanket away.

She moaned again as she forced one eye to open. The green swirl fell upon Doctor Auron's face and how close it was to her own. He breathed out and she realized it was from him the horrible smell came from.

"Go away. You stink." She mumbled and closed the eye.

"Can't. We must move before they notice us gone." He replied.

It was at this point Rikku noticed he was kneeling on the floor next to her bed. "Where are we going, and who is this we?" She asked as she stretched.

"Do not worry about that. Gather what you can. I will meet you outside in the hall." Struggling to stand, Auron left her to get ready.

Rikku rubbed the sleep from her face and stood. She scratched her cheek in confusion, but shrugged and gathered what little belongings she had in her hands. It was only a few clothes and while she knew she could carry them without much trouble, it wasn't until she was about to exit the door when she saw a black duffel bad on the edge of her bed.

"That must be for me." She said and shoved the clothing inside. When she left the room, Auron was leaning against the wall. He looked over at her and raised one finger to his lips. Rikku nodded in understanding and followed his lead.

He held his suitcase tightly in one hand as if he were afraid of dropping it, but Rikku said nothing. Only once they were outside did she dare ask the question that was plaguing her.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see. For now just get in the car." He held the door open for her and then got inside himself. He glanced once in the mirrors making sure they had not been seen before allowing himself to relax. After today, everything was going to be changing.

--


	3. Mizushima

Shorter then most, but not sure where I want to go next with this. Too much scene shifting makes me sick..and it began doing just that. So it's better I stopped here. In one of the past chapters, I gave Rikku the last name of Mizushima. I looked for a name that would fit with what I had in mind for her. The name is a clue to how Seymour and Yevon find the island.

--

Rikku kept a low profile for the next hour. Every time she tried to look out and see what was happening on the roads ahead, Auron was quick to reach over and push her back down. She soon learned not to try and peek. Besides, whenever he made her hide again, she noted that the vehicle would begin to swerve. While many thought her to be crazy, she wasn't suicidal.

When they finally did stop, Rikku dared not chance looking until Auron came around and opened the door for her.

"Where are we?" She asked as she held her hands close to her body and looked around.

"Cabin." Was his simple answer before he stumbled away and inside.

Rikku's jaw dropped. That answered nothing for her. He was already gone, so she took the time to glance over the new place. It wasn't in the best of shape, but it was still standing. Closing her mouth, she scratched her cheek in thought. "I wonder. Pops taught me a lot growing up, this shouldn't be too hard." She nodded to herself and walked around back. There she found a shed, the inside filled with basic tools and whatnot.

--

Amazingly he managed to remain calm. Doctor Auron had left early in the morning, but he managed to take something with him. Something that did not belong to him. Yevon held his elbow in one hand as he used the other to tap his chin.

"Seymour, are you sure there is anything here that would explain Auron's actions? I knew the man for many years. This is not like him."

"Perhaps so, doctor. But I assure you, he has taken the girl, and hidden her." Seymour stood up from the chair he had been sitting in. He had been behind Auron's desk rummaging inside it. He came up with something small in his hand. "This will give us the answers we are searching for."

Yevon moved closer to see what it was for himself. "And this is...?" He questioned.

Seymour smirked as he turned the recorder on. "Simple."

"_Rikku, when you are ready, we can begin."_

"_Sorry about that. It's just been so long." _

"_Rikku, how about we begin with something easy? Can you tell me your full name? Even Doctor Yevon could not tell me."_

"_You promise not to say anything? It's supposed to be a secret." (a long pause before Rikku went on.)"I am Rikku Mizushima. I come from a long line of Al Bhed who remain in hiding. My father told me we have to stay hiding because the world hates us."_

"_So if you have to stay hidden, then why did you visit so often on the island of Besaid?"_

"_I wanted to explore the world like my aunt did. She used to tell me stories of what the world was like every time she came to visit. It sounded so wonderful, I just had to see it for myself."_

Seymour stopped the recording there. He stared at Yevon waiting for him to say something.

"Mizushima, is it? Three years I had been working on finding that one detail out. Yet, in three weeks, doctor Auron had done what I could not. I should think we aught to be thanking him, do you not agree?"

"That may be so," Seymour agreed before continuing his thought, "But you do not know where he may have gone. Also, he has taken off with the girl. Knowing her name now is pointless." He paused as if a thought hit him. "Yet I believe that name has meaning, does it not? We may not need her after all. I believe if we search for an island, we may find more then we need."

Yevon caught on quickly. The two men smiled at one another at all the possibilities they had just been presented with.

--

Rikku was shocked that with all the pounding, her doctor did not wake up once. At least not until several hours had passed. She had just finished sealing a window when he emerged from the room he had locked himself into. Rikku turned from the job she was doing and smiled at him. When he did not respond she waved and greeted him with a quick hi.

"What are you doing here?" He snapped.

Rikku's smile fell along with her dreams of finally being free from the asylum. "Don't you remember?" She asked him in a soft voice hoping that it would upset him less.

Auron stared at her for another moment before the dullness in his eyes faded. "Rikku?" He questioned as if unsure. "This is my family's cabin. No one has ever been here besides them. How have you found it?" He was back to being stern and controlled, but when he took a step closer, his stumbling proved otherwise.

Rikku didn't even think about what she was doing. She dropped the sealant in her hand and rushed over to try and keep him from falling. But his body was so much larger then her own, and he only ended up taking her down with him. By the time it was all said and done, Rikku was laying on the floor while Auron's body was pressing her deeper into the wood. She struggled to breath and push him off.

"Wanna move?" She rasped. "Kinda hard to breath here."

Not even bothering with an apology, Auron used one arm to push himself up and back to his feet. He teetered for a moment before regaining his balance. "You still haven't answered my question." He pointed out.

She was attempting to brush the dust from her clothing but stopped in mid-swipe. "How rude can you get?" She shouted. "I can't believe you. It's your fault you know!"

"My fault!" He roared so loud Rikku had to cover her ears. She let out a squeak before crawling under the table nearby. Leaning heavily on the table, Auron calmed himself. "Forgive me, but I fail to see how this is my fault." He explained.

"You don't remember coming into my room this morning and telling me to get ready?" A small voice drifted from under him.

Auron sighed before closing his eye and trying to think back. The last thing he remembered was a quick confrontation with Doctor Yevon before he went out to have a... Suddenly everything came back to him at once.

He had needed a drink, but in the stressful state he was in, it was hard to stop. After leaving the bar, he had gone back and allowed himself into Rikku's room where he preceded to take her away. But the question still remained as to why. He moved away from the table and flopped on a couch. He rubbed a temple as he tried to think.

Meanwhile, Rikku refused to come out. Something was up and she dared not intervene. She stayed silent until she heard her name.

"Rikku. You can come out now. I will do nothing to hurt you. You have done nothing wrong."

Still hesitant, she did as he said. She made her way over until she was standing in front of him. Auron stood and stepped closer. "Look at me." He told her gently.

Rikku wanted to. Really she did! But something deep inside told her not to.

"Show me your face, Rikku." He said as he brought his right hand under her chin and gently forced her face up. "I want to see your eyes." He whispered.

Butterflies fluttered in her stomach. This was the same type of scene she had read about so many times before in her mother's old novels. She knew what was going to come next. He was going to kiss her. Not that she minded the idea. Truth be told, she had fancied the idea of an affair with her doctor on more the one occasion. But now that the chance was presented, she was scared. Biting her lip, she took a step away from him and turned her body. "I can't." She explained in a weak whimper.

She heard him sigh once more from behind her. A hand then rested on her shoulder and she shrugged it off. "You ever have a day when you wish you could change the course of history? To have the chance to change the world?" The hand was removed and Auron walked away. Seconds later she could hear the door closing behind him.

Letting out the breath she did not know she was holding, Rikku followed him out. "What was all that about?" She shouted to his retreating back.

"Simple. In order to change the world, you need to begin with one person."

--

Two men walked into the city trying to appear as if they stumbled upon it by accident. However, that would be an easy task had the city not been hidden away from the rest of the world. The taller of the two flicked his head back as he inspected the tall buildings around him.

"I would say, Yu, this seems to be the right place. What say we call in the guards now?"

"Indeed it is, but let us wait for a moment. Perhaps we can meet with the city elder."

As if on cue a bald man was heading in their direction. Surrounding him were seven blond men. All of them looking capable enough to hold their own in a fight.

"It would seem as if this could be him." Yu said quietly enough for only Seymour to hear.

"When I heard there were strange men in my city, I never thought the rumors were true. But it would seem oddly correct. Now who are you and when are you leaving?"

"You certainly are a man not to beat around the bush. Forgive us our intrusion. We are merely travelers who have lost our way during a storm at sea. It seems as if our craft was blown off course and we arrived here to seek help." Seymour spoke up managing to remain calm.

"I'd no sooner believe that had there been a storm around here to begin with! In case you hadn't noticed, this is a desert. We don't see too many storms out this way. Now. Tell me who you really are." He crossed his arms over his chest and stared down the two intruders.

Yu cleared his throat before speaking. "We are travelers, but what my friend neglected to say was the one bit of information we have. Several years ago, I took in a young girl. She had no family or friends. I found her on a distant island lost and confused. I have been working with her for three years now trying to help her to fit back in with Spiran society. However, all my plans had been thwarted a fortnight past when she was kidnapped. I am on a search to find her once again."

"So you come here? An island known to only those who live here? You think you might be able to find her here?" The man questioned in an accusing manner.

"We are unsure of that information as of yet. The young girl I am referring to was named Rikku. Perhaps you have seen her?"

The bald man stuttered for several moments for regaining his composure. "Forgive me. I am named Cid, and this girl you are talking about. Did she perchance have blond hair? Tied up into a ponytail I assume?"

Yu smiled gently. "Actually when I did find her, yes. You have seen her then?"

"No, I ain't seen her! Not in three years. She took off one day leaving us to believe her to be dead. Foolish girl never could stay put!" Cid formed fists at his side in an attempt not to explode. "You see, Rikku is my daughter."

"Is that right?" Seymour took his chance and spoke up. "Then it is good we have come. Perhaps you would be interested in helping us search for her?"

Cid scratched his head in thought. "I might. But I would like to know more about you first. Please come this way We will have lunch and talk."

--

The two of them ate in silence. It was hard to find something to talk about given what had happened between them just that morning. By now, Auron's hangover had worn off, but he was still somber. He was thinking over the fact as to why. Why had he brought Rikku here to begin with? No one outside of his family had ever set foot inside this cabin. Yet, he had chosen her to be the first. What would his parents say if they were to have seen him now?

Rikku's thoughts centered more around what he had told her about changing the world. Did that mean he believed her? She always knew she wasn't crazy, but did that mean she changed the thoughts of one person? She was so deep in her thoughts that his voice almost startled her when he spoke.

"You could have run."

"What, huh?" She responded so eloquently.

"Today, you could have left and I would have been none the wiser."

"Well yeah, but.." Why didn't she run? She tried once before and failed. This time even with all her pounding and work, he never noticed. If she would have left he never would find out where she had gone. She set her fork down in shame. "I guess I could have run, you know. But I never thought about it at the time."

Auron continued to eat as he watched her inner debate. He had caught her last attempt. Perhaps she feared that happening over again. "Rikku, let me ask you a question." She lifted her face and waited for him to ask. "If you had once chance to do whatever it was you wanted without fear of criticism, what would it be?"

Rikku thought over the question carefully. The doctor liked to ask things like this from time to time to test her. She supposed this was another one of those times. "I..I don't know. I never feared that before. I guess that's why they took me away. I'm really not scared of anything."

"And that is why you were hiding under the table from me?" He set down his own fork and focused all his attention on her face and most of all, her eyes.

Rikku recoiled at his stare. "You make me nervous." She confessed.

"Is that right? Then you would never be able to fit into the world of Spira. You should have stayed back on your home and never left." Ignoring her glare, he went back to eating.

"That was so rude! I can't believe you would say something like that!" She huffed before storming away from the table and into a random bedroom.

Auron watched her before making a note to her as if she never left. "As rude as it may have been, I meant every word."

--

"So you're saying that you had found my daughter? So why didn't you try and bring her back sooner?" Cid had invited the two visitors into a nearby building meant for this purpose. He was so foolish to allow them into his home. He had already passed out drinks hoping to find out more information from then when they were more at ease.

"Forgive me, but even if we wanted to, we would have been unable to. Rikku would tell me nothing while I took care of her during the three years of her absence."

"She always was a stubborn one." Cid agreed as Yevon talked.

"Yes, I will agree. But then I brought in a friend of mine. In only a short few months he managed to get her to a point I was unable to. Surprised us both." He added indicating to Seymour.

"But then he took off with her." Seymour said. Yevon winced, that wasn't how he would have phrased it, but Seymour wasn't a man who cared about that. He had his own agenda. "Indeed, no sooner then we had the required information, our acquaintance left without a word. We had not seen him since."

"And how long ago was all this? You didn't even try and track him down to get my daughter back?"

"We did try, I assure you, we did all we could. It was through his notes we were able to find you sir."

Cid opened his mouth as if to say something. He closed it again before rubbing his chin. "His notes you say?"

"Yes, it seems he was doing a lot of studying with her. I have them with me if you would like to see them." Seymour held out a manila folder and offered it over the table to Cid. Cid stared for a moment before taking it from his hand.

The room was silent for many minutes before Cid spoke again. "This man, the way he writes sounds like he was some sort of shrink. But I have a feeling you knew that, didn't you?"

The two visitors looked at one another slightly ashamed. They had been caught in the middle of the lie. But Yu had an idea. He winked at Seymour before speaking up.

"Yes, we found that detail out after the fact. We thought we knew the man, but he was keeping secrets. And while now we pay the price for our ignorance, we ask for your aid in our search. We want to retrieve Rikku as badly as you do." He sounded very sincere, and was about to give his acceptance, but then another man came into the room. Goggles hid his eyes, but most likely they were swirled underneath. He leaned over and whispered something into Cid's ear before standing next to him.

Cid looked up at him as if asking if what he said was true. The newcomer nodded once and Cid turned his attention to the guests. "It seems as if something has come up."

--


End file.
